


Sunset

by jinsonn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinsonn/pseuds/jinsonn
Summary: Minghao's pretty sure Seungcheol is the cutest person on the planet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> all fluff, fluff everywhere  
> this is basically pwp but with fluff instead of smut  
> because that's all I can write apparently  
> brief mention of side soongyu  
> 8coups is love 8coups is life  
>   
> part of a [30 day drabble challenge](http://haosoon.tumblr.com/tagged/fic:dc) I set myself on tumblr. everything's separate here though.

Minghao sits at the end of Seungcheol’s bed. There’s a pillow behind him so the metal frame doesn’t dig into his lower back, and he pulls his knees up, leaning back and getting comfortable. He rests his notebook on his thighs, chewing absently on the end of his pencil as he works through a set of calculus equations.

Seungcheol sits at the other end, back propped up against multiple pillows. He waves his highlighter back and forth between his fingers as he reads through a chapter in his physiotherapy textbook, pausing every so often to line something important in fluorescent pink. His eyebrows are adorably furrowed together in concentration, and Minghao has to make a constant effort not to get distracted.

They sit like this, in comfortable silence, for the better part of an hour, focused on separate tasks, but very much aware of the other person in the room. It’s funny, when Minghao thinks about it, he’d left China just over a year ago with a warning not to let dating interfere with his studies, yet he always seems to focus better when Seungcheol’s there. When he’s on his own he stretches his work out, takes frequent breaks, lets himself be distracted by the internet or his roommates or sleep. But when he’s with Seungcheol he wants to work harder so he can hold his book up at the end of an hour and say _look how much I got done_.

Inevitably though, it’s Seungcheol who gives in first, closing his textbook with a satisfying thump.

“That’s it, I’m done, I can’t get anymore in my brain today or it’ll explode,” he announces, dropping the book on the floor and flopping onto his stomach.

He wriggles his way over to Minghao, resting his cheek against Minghao’s thigh and looking up at him with a grin that lifts his cheekbones and exposes his dimples. Minghao, barely sparing him a glance, holds up one finger, and Seungcheol waits while Minghao finishes the equation he’s working on. He doesn’t bother double checking his work, he can do that later, and instead drops his notebook off the side of the bed and leans over to press his lips to Seungcheol’s, because he wants to and because he can.

“What was that for?” Seungcheol asks, grin even brighter than before. He’s got an arm hooked around Minghao’s ankle, fingers dragging lazily up and down his calf muscle.

“Because you’re cute,” Minghao answers truthfully. He digs a finger into one of Seungcheol’s dimples, pulling it away seconds later when Seungcheol bites at it.

“Everyone says you’re the cute one though.”

“Everyone’s an idiot.” Minghao’s pretty sure Seungcheol is the cutest person on the planet. Whereas he’d never have considered himself cute if so many people hadn’t started telling him so.

Seungcheol decides he’s bored with this conversation, Minghao can tell because he’s pulling himself up, resting a hand on either side of Minghao’s hips, and leaning in so they can kiss again. They kiss lazily, Seungcheol’s lips soft and sweet against Minghao’s, and he lets himself melt into the encompassing warmth that comes with kissing someone you love.

Seungcheol ends up in Minghao’s lap, his weight mostly on his knees—one on either side of Minghao’s thighs. Minghao’s got his arms around Seungcheol’s neck, fingers trailing through the ends of his hair, and when the kiss eventually breaks their faces stay close, lips curved in matching smiles.

“Did you stop studying just to kiss me?” Minghao teases, bumping his nose against Seungcheol’s playfully.

“Pretty much,” Seungcheol laughs. He leans forward, arms around Minghao’s waist, and presses his lips to Minghao’s shoulder, head slotting into the curve of his neck. “Hey, what time is it?”

Minghao hums into Seungcheol’s hair as he considers the question. He can’t see the clock from here, but he can turn his head enough to look out the window. It takes up almost an entire wall and is currently filling Seungcheol’s tiny one room apartment with the orange light of a late afternoon sun.

“Probably like five or six.” Minghao shrugs. “The sun’s going down.”

Seungcheol’s pulling back so fast Minghao doesn’t even know what’s happening until Seungcheol’s grinning at him like he’s just thought of the best idea in the world.

Minghao blinks at him. “What is it? What’s happening?”

“Come on,” is all Seungcheol says, like that tells him anything, and jumps off the bed, grabbing Minghao’s hand to pull him off too.

“Where are we going?” Minghao tries again, but Seungcheol doesn’t answer, just pulls him over to the window, opens it, and climbs out.

The roof. Of course. Minghao had momentarily forgotten that Seungcheol is a hopeless romantic.

The fire escape is cold under Minghao’s bare feet, but Seungcheol’s not slowing, so he doesn’t either, taking the steps two at a time to keep up. He’s not even wearing pants, just a pair of boxers and one of Seungcheol’s sweaters—navy blue with white race cars, way too big across his shoulders—and the cooling air sends goosebumps running up his thighs.

Seungcheol’s waiting for him at the top, takes his hand to help him up the last step, and yeah, okay, Minghao supposes he can see how this is worth it. The sky is alive, a vast gradient of pink and purple and orange and red, and Minghao lets Seungcheol pull him over to the westernmost side of the building.

It’s not the most amazing view in the world, but they’re up high enough that the dirt and grime of the city streets are obscured by the distance. High enough that, from here, the city looks beautiful. Especially right now, with the sun slowly dipping lower beyond the horizon, bathing the skyline in a warm glow.

“Why the hell haven’t you brought me up here before?” Minghao demands, punching Seungcheol in the shoulder.

Seungcheol pouts, letting out a huff that lifts the hair on his forehead. “I kept forgetting! Do you know how many times I’ve planned to bring you up here to watch the sunset? You’re very distracting, I keep missing it cause we’re too busy kissing. I got lucky today.”

Minghao laughs, reaching over to curl his fingers in Seungcheol’s shirt, pulling him closer, and Seungcheol’s arms wrap around Minghao’s chest, chin finding perch on Minghao’s shoulder.

“Well, it’s beautiful,” Minghao says, waving a hand at the sunset.

“You’re beautiful,” Seungcheol replies, not missing a beat.

Minghao can feel his face turning pink, his smile giving away how much he likes hearing Seungcheol say that. But he rolls his eyes and gently elbows Seungcheol in the stomach.

“Choi Seungcheol, I swear you’re the cheesiest person I’ve ever met.”

“Not true. You know Soonyoung. He covered Mingyu’s entire bed in rose petals that one time,” Seungcheol points out.

“Yes, and we’re still finding dried out petals all over the apartment, but you’re still the cheesiest,” Minghao reaffirms, poking Seungcheol’s nose. “Be proud, it’s cute.”

Seungcheol laughs, nipping playfully at Minghao’s cheek. “Fine, I’ll wear it like a badge of honour.”

Minghao grins in return, wrapping his arms around Seungcheol’s waist so he can pull himself into his chest. Seungcheol shifts upwards so Minghao can tuck his head under his chin, and they watch the end of the sunset like this, comfortably intertwined. Minghao wonders how he can make every moment in his life feel like this: perfect, warm, and full of Seungcheol.

But as the sun disappears the air becomes colder, and by the time the first few stars are making their appearance in the sky, Minghao is shivering.

“Do you want to go back inside now?” Seungcheol asks, tightening his hold.

Minghao scrunches his nose but nods, and Seungcheol starts moving them back towards the fire escape, keeping his wider body draped over Minghao’s smaller frame.

“What do you want for dinner?” Seungcheol asks when they’re half way down the stairs.

“Can we go back to mine to eat?” Minghao replies, turning his head so he can see Seungcheol’s reaction.

Seungcheol raises an eyebrow. “Mingyu cooking tonight?”

“Yep,” Minghao admits, a sheepish grin curving his face before he can stop it.

“You really don’t like my cooking, huh?”

“It’s not that I don’t _like_ it, it’s just that…”

“Mingyu’s is better, yeah you’re right. Okay let’s go.” They both laugh, and Seungcheol lifts a foot to kick at Minghao’s butt, encouraging him back through the window.

“Hey,” Minghao says gently, when they’re both safely back inside the apartment and Seungcheol’s flicked a lamp on so they can see. “Let’s do that more often, yeah?”

Seungcheol takes one of Minghao’s cold hands between both of his much warmer ones, running circles over Minghao’s palm with his thumb. “Minghao, I would happily watch every single sunset with you from now until the day I died, if that’s what you wanted."

Minghao feels like he’s going to melt into a puddle of mush right here on Seungcheol’s floor. And he’d be content with that. He’d probably be content with anything right now he’s so happy.

But instead he leans over to press his smile to Seungcheol’s cheek and says, with his voice full of undying love: “See? Cheesiest person in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far (or even clicked on this fic at all really) thank you I love you ♡  
> does any of this fic even make sense? let me know in the comments below ;)  
>   
> will ao3 user jinsonn ever write something that's not fluff?  
> or something that's longer than, like, 2k words?  
> stay tuned to find out, one day, in the future, maybe....


End file.
